


names for the nameless (you gave up all right to your birth one)

by rabbit_in_a_lizard_mask



Series: Creepy stuff [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mild Gore, Poetic, Poetry, Prose Poem, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbit_in_a_lizard_mask/pseuds/rabbit_in_a_lizard_mask
Summary: The first one - called Trust - stares unmovingly with one good eye, blood dripping down from an empty socket in mimicry of tears. With a voice broken from endless screaming calls youLiar.“I know a place where we can be safe"
Series: Creepy stuff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393597
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	names for the nameless (you gave up all right to your birth one)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedWritingHood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWritingHood/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dying Will Immortalise Me Or Show My Humanity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647868) by [RedWritingHood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWritingHood/pseuds/RedWritingHood). 



> AO3 DOES NOT HAVE AN OFFICIAL APP. THE WEBSITE IS MOBILE-FRIENDLY.
> 
> **IF YOU ARE READING THIS THROUGH AN APP, _ESPECIALLY_ IF YOU'RE BEING CHARGED, THE PEOPLE RUNNING THE APP _ARE SCAMMING YOU._  
> **  
>  I DID NOT POST THIS TO AN APP.

The first one - called Trust - stares unmovingly with one good eye, blood dripping down from an empty socket in mimicry of tears. With a voice broken from endless screaming calls you _Liar._

_“I know a place where we can be safe”_

The second one - called Shelter - has hands that shake whenever you get close, arms and face covered in scars both old and new. His voice trembles as he asks why and you cannot respond. He shouts _Traitor_ at you as you walk away.

_“Please don’t tell them I’m here”_

The third one - called Despair - closes her eyes whenever you approach even though you know she can see. Curses you for being the reason this place exists. Calls you _Coward._

_"You know how to do the right thing”_

The fourth one - called Flight - blinks silently as you enter the room, opening his mouth to reveal broken and bloodied teeth along with a mangled tongue. He makes a hoarse barking sound at you, and the implication is clear.

_“You don’t have to listen to them”_

The fifth one - called Love - cannot move, broken body only upright because of the hooked chains holding her, and the macabre resemblance to a puppet strikes you forcefully. Blood oozes from the wounds that killed her, and you remember her calling you _Useless._

_“At least I’ll die for a **reason”**_

The sixth one - called Dread - turns his head away as you enter the room, towing worthless legs behind him as he uses his hands to drag himself away across the filthy floor. Calls you _Betrayer._

_“No price is too high for a friend”_

The seventh one - called Failure - flinches away whenever you force eye contact, guilt and hatred welling up in once-gentle eyes. You recoil despite yourself, but compel yourself to face the mirror, and whisper _Monster_ under your breath.

_“Just - don’t forget who you are, okay?”_


End file.
